


truth or dare

by bakhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peer Pressure, Penis Measuring, Rough Sex, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe
Summary: after running out of alcohol during a usual friend hangout, the group decides to turn to a game of truth or dare! what seemed like innocent fun quickly turned to horny twenty-year-olds trying to find their friends' limits. you get to choose your own path!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is very inspired by those old Quotev quizzes i used to take during middle school with this exact 'truth or dare' plot line but for Naruto. the only difference is... honestly, probably nothing, i guess you could say these are just longer but who knows, maybe there was a super long quiz out there i wasn't aware of. 
> 
> after this first chapter, each will be a surprising truth or dare session! you'll get to pick by the name of the chapter alone and have fun reading that! :) i'll probably post my works quicker on here because tumblr hates when i post and just eats it, but if you wanna give me some love over there, it's the same user as this account! thank you so much, and i hope ya'll have a nice day!

(Y/N) smiled lovingly with her back against the cushion of Armin’s living room couch, watching how recklessly her friends passed around a brown bottle of liquor in a circle. Her eyes widened in surprise as Historia-- who was usually well-maintained and calm, spilled honey-colored liquid on her white shirt. Ymir snatched the bottle away from the pretty blonde to stop the alcohol from staining her any further, shoving it to Eren who was pawing at the glass. As soon as the bottle was in his grasp, he kissed the mouth with his lips to take a swig. With a cringe due to the golden fire, he passed it along to Mikasa who was one of the other people besides (Y/N) and Armin who had the decency to pour it into a cup. Then followed Jean, who had a heavy blush on his cheeks, and (Y/N) couldn’t be sure if it was due to the alcohol or the fact that Mikasa’s leg was rubbing against his but she would place bets on the latter. Sasha took a giant swig of the bottle, Connie taking it out of her hands to gulp it down as well. Next up was Armin, but (Y/N) sat up impatiently, eagerly shoving the cup to Armin, who kindly offered her the bottle first. Then the cycle continued, a rinse and repeat motion. 

Laughter, teasing, and innuendos weren’t strangers to the group on a Saturday night after a long week of lectures and exams. It was a weekly occurrence that practically became tradition! (Y/N) and the others would even bring their significant others at the time, but unlike the broken relationships, the group kept hanging out. But after so many years of doing the same thing, at times, it would get a little dull. For example, now. 

“I’m getting bored,” Historia whined with her head against Ymir’s shoulder. After not even thirty minutes, the only alcohol bottle Armin was able to score was drained and thrown away across the room. The buzz everyone got from the shared bottle was soon gone as quickly as it came, everyone dogging on Armin. “If only Armin could get a fake! Then we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Historia teased. 

“Why don’t you get a fake? I told Eren that I probably wouldn’t be able to get more than one bottle this week,” he explained, shifting the blame on the brunette. 

“So it’s Eren’s fault!” (Y/N) joked, pointing her finger at the boy. Eren shot both his hands upwards in defense as the entire group turned to face him. “I was busy up until now, I had to get a paper in. I didn’t have time to hassle the person I usually get it from,” he said. Historia let out a louder whine, her dramatic character getting the group to giggle at her antics. 

“Why doesn’t anybody have a fake?” Jean asked, a genuine question to the group. Historia turned to face her girlfriend, “why don’t you have one? It seems like something you’d get.” Ymir shrugged nonchalantly. “I mean, I turn twenty-one in a few months, it’s pretty pointless now. Unless you want me to get one?” The group knew who that question was directed to, so no one besides Historia had to answer. The blonde just shook her head and rested against the brunette’s shoulder, sighing. 

“Well,” Mikasa spoke, “(Y/N) has been the only one who’s kept contact with Reiner, he’s probably twenty-one now, right?” 

“He’s twenty-two,” (Y/N) corrected, as if it mattered. Mikasa hummed, gesturing with her hand at the solution to their problems. And like birds in a park being fed bread, they all began to peck at her. 

“Can you ask him to bring White Claws?”

“That’s gross Historia, why don’t you tell him to bring Fireball?”

“Ask him if he can bring that wine we tried from Target once!”

“That’s the girliest drink you could’ve asked for Horseface.”

“I want sour path kids!”

“Guys, I can’t ask him right now! It’s literally almost midnight, what if he’s asleep? I can’t,” (Y/N) responded as she brought her knees up to her chest. They all made a noise of disappointment and sat back down. (Y/N) felt bad but she couldn’t do that to Reiner, it would feel like she’s using him. She would have to prep him before just dropping this request on him, he’s too sweet for that. 

“So, what should we do now?” Armin asked, fiddling with the remote controller of the television he owned. “Something fun! Not like Eren’s stinky movies,” Sasha called out, sticking her tongue out at Eren. 

“Um, Mikasa and Armin like my movies,” he responded in an irritated voice. “(Y/N) liked my movie last week, right (Y/N)?” Eren turned to face the woman with a warm smile. But it quickly turned upside down as the girl laughed at his statement. “I did not! Your movies are shit, dude,” (Y/N) said in disagreement. 

“You told me you liked it!” 

“No, I told you I liked the movie because Saorise Ronan was in it, she’s hot!” The room all hummed in agreement in unison, Ymir being the only one to vocally agree.

“So hot, I’d kill to meet her.”

Historia furrowed her brows in confusion, quickly turning to Ymir. “And what would you do when you  _ meet _ her?” Historia asked sarcastically, Ymir quickly realizing her mistake. The group laughed as the tan woman tried to reassure Historia that she’d only want an autograph. The group began to chatter mindlessly, talking over each other like little children. 

“What if we play truth or dare?” Jean asked suddenly. His smile was wide as if he came up with some brilliant idea but Eren quickly decided to humble him. “We aren’t in high school anymore,” the teal-eyed boy shot. “Well, maybe you are,” he mumbled under his breath. Sasha, Connie, and Eren all ganged up on the ash-blond, and though the first two were joking, they all ridiculed Jean at his idea. 

“I mean, we could give it a chance, if we totally hate it we can just do something else,” Armin told the group so the bullying could stop. After a long pause filled with Jean and Eren continuously bickering, the group finally agreed to play a few rounds and gathered around closer. 

“Who wants to go first?” Eren asked, ready to just rush through the game. “Wait! There should be a consequence for someone not wanting to answer or do the dare, since we can’t do shots,” Connie commented, reaching over to Sasha for some popcorn in her bucket.

“Oh!” Sasha smacked Connie’s hand away as she continued, “If you don’t want to do something, like a dare, you have to take an article of clothing off! When someone is left in their underwear, and they still don’t want to do the dare, they have to give us a show!” (Y/N) laughed nervously at her perverted friend, concerned about how far she would get without having to take something off. Like hell was she going to dance in her underwear in front of her friends. 

“Sounds fun!” Historia bubbled, and the rest of the group reciprocated. Mikasa, Armin, and (Y/N) needed a little more persuading but in the end, the three gave in. It wasn’t that (Y/N) wasn’t used to these kinds of extreme wagers, but it just felt off this night, like something was going to happen-- that made her nervous. From silly little dares like Armin having to moan after every sentence until his next turn to cutesy truths like Jean confessing to the entire room how he had a crush on every female in the room at some point, it was all innocent fun. Everyone remained clothed up until Eren dared Sasha to not eat for the rest of the night, which led to her taking her top off. After that, the tone shifted a bit to something more perverse. 

“Truth or dare?” (Y/N) asked Eren cheekily. 

“Dare,” he responded with a smile, leaning back on his forearms. 

“I dare you to…” she cut off and thought for a while until Ymir butted herself in. “To measure your dick and compare the size with Horsie over there!” 

“Woah!” (Y/N) exclaimed out loud at the vulgarity, the whole room bursting out in chaos. Though sober the conversation felt delirious at the lack of sleep, almost becoming incoherent for everyone in the room. Sasha was cackling at the idea of either men feeling emasculated, shoving Jean to stand up and do the dare. 

“I won’t do that!” Jean defended himself, shimmying to sit further away from the girl who was currently bothering him. Eren took that as a white flag as he turned to face (Y/N), shrugging cooly. “I guess I win, my dick would obviously be bigger than his.”

(Y/N) couldn’t help but laugh at the insult, shrugging along with him. Jean overheard the statement and shoved Eren on the shoulder as he practically climbed over Mikasa. “My dick is way bigger than yours, shut the fuck up!” Eren shoved him back, hitting Mikasa slightly. As if it were her cue, Mikasa stood up to sit between (Y/N) and Armin to avoid being involved in anymore aggressive pushing. 

“You’re scared to do the dare cause you know you’ll lose,” Eren explained plainly, Sasha making herself heard as she agreed with him. “Yeah Jean, you’d do it if you weren’t a pussy.”

“I have a thing called dignity guys, maybe ya’ll don’t know about it.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes at the pointless argument. “I think Jean should just go ahead and take something off, then we’ll be able to keep playing.” Jean turned to face (Y/N) who was now standing to walk to the kitchen in disbelief, “why me?!” 

“You’re the one who won’t finish the dare, Eren looks like he’s down to do it,” she called out as she disappeared behind the wall to fix herself a snack. Armin nodded in agreement, a small ‘it’s only fair’ stumbling out of his lips. Jean sighed heavily, standing up with a nasty attitude and slapping his hands against his thigh. 

“Does anybody have a ruler or something?” he asked, directing the whole group. The only one to stand up and run around was Armin, trying to hunt down a measuring device. (Y/N) watched how Armin looked through his kitchen cabinets and drawers as she made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “Whatcha doing?” (Y/N) asked, muffled by the bread now in her mouth. 

“Jean said he’ll do it,” Armin explained, a little smile on his face as he turned to face the woman in the kitchen. “Oh shit, for real? Damn,” she said to herself, waiting for Armin to pull out a ruler from under the sink. The arguing grew from the living room as the two walked in. 

“I don’t want to see his dick!”

“I don’t want him to see my dick!”

They were looking at Ymir defensively, a huge blush decorating their cheeks at whatever Ymir just suggested. (Y/N) took the time to sit back down with Mikasa, asking her what happened. 

“Eren basically said he doesn’t trust Jean enough for him to tell us the real measurements, so he suggested someone go in there with him to see it,” Mikasa explained. (Y/N) cringed, quickly turning her head to face the two boys who were giving each other the ruler Armin just handed to them. 

“That’s so gross Eren, you go in there and look at his measurement!” 

Armin quickly interfered, wary of the neighbors around him hearing the ruckus at midnight. “Well, Eren has a point! They could both lie about their size, someone should go in there just to make sure,” Armin blushed. “Ymir made the dare, it should be her,” Connie said simply. Ymir coughed out a laugh, shaking her head, “I am not going to see their dicks, I haven’t seen a penis in years. I want to keep that streak up.” 

Historia giggled and wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck, “what about you Armin?” Armin shook his head quickly, sitting down on the couch in discomfort. “No! I’ve known Eren since we were in preschool, it’d be weird. It should be the person who’s known both of them the least,” Armin squeaked out. Sasha looked over everybody in the room, calculations practically floating around her head. 

“(Y/N)!”

“No,” (Y/N) responded simply, shaking her head. She didn’t even need an explanation on what Sasha was referring to. “No! Armin’s reasoning doesn’t even make sense!” 

“Well, maybe we shouldn’t do--” The group exploded as they all talked over one another, and if it weren’t for Armin’s nervous shuffling and pleas to quiet down because of the neighbors and if it weren’t for her having such a soft spot for the boy, she would’ve let the fight continue until it resolved itself, but she was ultimately forced to speak up for Armin. “Fuck it,” she mumbled, standing up and tossing the rest of her snack to Sasha. “Come on, let’s make this quick.”

Sasha and Connie cheered the girl on, wishing her luck on her endeavour. She entered the bathroom without looking at any of the boys, rushing to sit on the sink and making herself comfortable. She heard pushing and shuffling headed towards the door until Jean was aggressively thrown into the bathroom, the door closing behind him by Eren. A blush covered his face, and it was cute, but (Y/N) knew it wasn’t because he was nervous to be around her. He was nervous to show off his most intimate part. (Y/N) turned her face to the side and puckered her lips together, waiting for Jean to continue in silence. 

“I won’t look,” she said softly, closing her eyes. “Until you tell me I can, of course.” She could hear a few breaths fill the bathroom until he murmured a little ‘thank you’. After a few seconds-- and banging on the door telling him that the dare wasn’t for (Y/N) to suck him off-- his pants were pulled down. Jean cleared his throat, indicating that he was ready for (Y/N) to take a peak and as much as she prepared herself mentally in the few seconds she had, the moment she made eye contact with his eyes she felt butterflies lurch forward. His face was pink just like his dick. It was so pretty, so long, so--

“You got it?” he asked, not knowing what to do with his penis. She felt her face warm up, throwing a quick thumbs up in embarrassment. “Yep! Yeah, seven inches, good job!”

She cringed, shoving her face into her hands. “You can put it away now!” she squeaked out, even though he had already shoved it back into his pants. She could practically hear the awkward tension as the silence was filling the bathroom. “Okay, I’m leaving now!” he explained, opening the door. As soon as the bathroom opened, a loud chorus of hollering traveled to her ears. It took more than a few seconds for Eren to walk in, but she was grateful. It gave her time to scold herself for ogling at Jean, probably making him uncomfortable. 

Eren timidly walked inside the small bathroom, closing the door with his back as he faced (Y/N). The ruler in his hand was being twirled around, and to clear up the obvious tension she decided to make a joke. 

“You know, that was on his dick,” she pointed out, and his reaction was to throw it to the ground in disgust. “He actually showed you?” he asked, watching how (Y/N) gathered toilet paper to pick up the ruler and run it through water. She nodded, nose scrunched up. “Shit,” was the only thing he could come up with. She set the ruler aside so Eren could pick it up as she repeated the same reassuring comment she made to Jean to Eren. Her face heated up once again as she heard his zipper go down, a few moments passing until he whispered out a nervous ‘okay’. Her mouth went dry at seeing his dick but she quickly turned to face the other side of the bathroom. 

“You’re doing it wrong, it’s supposed to be at the groin,” she commented, hoping she remembered how Jean measured his correctly. He groaned in embarrassment and asked her to look back at him. She saw how he leaned his dick towards her, as if almost showcasing it, but she couldn’t tell where the tip lined up. “Fuck, I can’t tell, what does that say?” she asked, leaning downwards to look closer. “Six and a half inches,” he quickly said, face turning extremely red. She nodded, finally able to tell on her end and turned around to face the toilet. 

“Okay, yeah, six and a half, sorry,” she said as she waited for the boy to pull up his jeans. “It’s okay, let’s go,” he said hurriedly, the room greeting them with wide smiles as she held her head down. 

“Don’t make us wait!” Sasha called out, throwing a kernel at the girl. “Who won?” Connie laughed at Sasha’s curiosity. The rest of the group turned to face (Y/N) who was now huddled into the couch in shame. 

“Jean.”

“Wait, what?” Eren asked loudly. Connie pat Jean’s back in congratulations, “damn Jeanie, hung like a horse too?” Jean’s confidence was back but his blush was still evident to the group, pride in having the bigger dick between the two truly doing something for his self-esteem. 

“Seven inches  _ soft _ , pipsqueak over here probably four inches.”

“Shut up, I’m six and a half. It’s not even a big difference,” Eren stated angrily. Jean laughed, “Yeah, you’re built like a six and a half year old.” After the entire group got their giggles out and (Y/N) felt comfortable once again, Sasha threw popcorn at Eren to get his attention away from Jean. 

“It’s my turn!”

After Ymir’s dare, it quickly turned into a more dirty-minded game. The questions and dares being thrown at each other were being used to dish out some kind of sexy secret. It was usual to be so open about sex in the friend group, but (Y/N) couldn’t shake that feeling of something happening by the end of tonight’s events, so after a few rounds of avoiding the risque truth and dares, she came to a rude realization. (Y/N) was currently under a blanket with only her leggings on, but next to her under the same blanket was Mikasa who was down to her oversized t-shirt. (Y/N) couldn’t afford taking off anything else with how close the tie was, she’d run out of clothing. 

“(Y/N)’s turn!” Sasha sang out, a devilish smile taking over her usually kind one. “You definitely have to do one this time!” (Y/N) grimaced, snuggling into Mikasa for comfort. 

“Shouldn’t we just end it here? It’s getting late,” (Y/N) asked, trying to avoid her eventual downfall. The group shook their heads as they laughed at her poor attempt of finishing up the game. 

“You just want to stop cause you’re close to giving us a nice little show,” Ymir said, a sly smirk crawling up on her lips. (Y/N) felt a strange ache between her legs while staring at Ymir, and it didn’t help when Historia quickly added, “just take something off, we all wanna see it anyways.”

The girls giving her attention wasn’t something new but the flirts were different in a way, but (Y/N) quickly shook her head and turned to face Sasha once again. 

“Okay, whatever.”

“Yay! Truth or dare?” 


	2. DARE: Give Someone a Lap Dance!

(Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows together in concentration, humming to herself. She was sure she would’ve chosen truth with anybody else but now that Sasha was dealing with her fate, she had to weigh her options carefully. The brunette was one of (Y/N)’s best friends and having earned that title, Sasha was eligible to know all her little secrets like; how she used to eat her own boogers in grade school, her random commentary on people they both knew, and how she was attracted to Armin. (Y/N) knew that Sasha was planning something, those wicked eyes and chaotic smile gave it all away. 

The (hair color)-haired girl gave Sasha a straight stare, testing the mischievous glint that was held in her light brown eyes. She could feel her stomach flutter in anxiety, coming to the conclusion that she didn’t feel like confessing her feelings to Armin in front of her entire friend group, at least not today. The safest bet was to go with the dare, and as much as (Y/N) dreaded the thought of having her dignity in Sasha’s sleep-deprived hands, she knew that truth couldn’t be an option. 

“Dare,” she responded irritatedly, bringing the blanket that covered both Mikasa and her up to her chin. Sasha smiled widely and exchanged a look of excitement with Connie. (Y/N) watched how Connie nudged Armin’s knee suggestively, and that gut-feeling of something happening tonight appeared again. Sasha scooted up to the sitting figure with her knees, using her hands to slide them up (Y/N)’s thighs tauntingly as she pushed the blanket up to her hips. 

“I dare you to give Armin a lap dance,” a smirk on her face in satisfaction. (Y/N) pushed on Sasha’s bare shoulders, sitting straight up. 

“How is that even fair?”

“What do you mean fair?” Sasha cried out, crawling back to her empty bowl of popcorn. (Y/N) scooted up the couch to sit on the edge, avoiding eye contact with everyone else but Sasha out of embarrassment. 

“No one had to do anything like this!” (Y/N) argued.

Jean laughed, “I mean, I think measuring flaccid penises can go in that category. A lap dance is pretty tame compared to that.”

“Yeah, and I had to play fire truck with Sasha, you’ll be fine,” Connie commented. (Y/N) could see how this was a fair play, but having to give Armin a lap dance? That was extreme, and as much as she would’ve loved to do that with no hesitation, she had to consider his feelings as well. 

“Well, Armin hasn’t even consented! I can’t do anything to him unless he says it’s okay,” (Y/N) said, shooting her arm out to gesture at the blond boy.

She turned her face as quickly as her arm shot out to him, catching the red hue on his cheeks along with wide eyes. It was a sight (Y/N) grew accustomed to, even fell in love with! She would never want to willingly make him uncomfortable, not now or ever. (Y/N) felt relief wash over her as he cleared his throat to defend her, turning to smile at the young blond man. 

“She doesn’t have to do it, don’t pressure her into it,” he said seriously. He threw quick glances at the woman who was sitting back down on the couch, “But… I wouldn’t say no. Just because I’ve never had a lap dance before,” he said quickly, turning his head away from the group to face a wall in discomfort. 

The few guys (and Ymir) in the apartment complex began to heckle Armin, calling him a ‘closeted pervert’, ‘stud’, and ‘a player’ for his decision on the whole dare situation. (Y/N) could feel Historia nudge at her ankle in interest as Sasha crawled back to her, but even as they all spoke, she could only hear her own internal screaming. Her cheeks warmed up at the fact that Armin  _ wanted _ the lap dance to happen.

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up Armin, knowing (Y/N), she’ll just take her pants off. I say just do it already so we can all leave,” Jean said the last part to (Y/N), leaning back on the floor against his forearms. 

“You just want to see her in her underwear,” Mikasa defended, eyebrows scrunched up in disgust at his rude and demanding commentary. As if Armin could sense his friend’s inner turmoil about the events happening at the moment, he interrupted the conversation again. 

“Well, like I said though, she doesn’t have to do the dare! I’m not forcing her or even expecting anything,” he said, now sitting on the edge of the couch. 

Ymir spoke up suddenly, her lazy voice quieting down the group of chatting young adults, “Not to egg Sasha on but giving Armin a lap dance and dancing in your underwear in front of us is basically the same thing.” Historia frowned up at (Y/N) apologetically. “Ymir’s right, either way, you’d lose.”

“The way I’m a genius!” Sasha exclaimed as she crawled up the couch to sit next to (Y/N). “You could bounce that ass on me all night long baby!” 

Sasha pressed her hands against (Y/N)’s bare shoulders, causing (Y/N) to roll her eyes and push Sasha away from her. The entire group began to tease the two involved in the dare, the apartment growing louder and louder until everyone was talking as if the night were still young and not actually nearing the next day. (Y/N) didn’t even have to glance at Armin to know that he was panicking at the inevitable noise complaint fee. 

(Y/N) sighed harshly as she stood up, narrowing her eyes at Sasha. The group quieted down at the sudden movement, their undivided attention focused on (Y/N). “I don’t have to dance on Armin in front of everyone, right?” (Y/N) asked, quirking an eyebrow upwards. Sasha smiled from the couch, nodding enthusiastically at her question. “Just the two of you!” Sasha reaffirmed. 

(Y/N) turned to face Armin who was now on the edge of his seat: it seemed eager, hopeful, and almost excited! It made her feel butterflies flutter around her stomach. She quickly turned to face Sasha in annoyance, “Well, I’d rather do a private dance than dance in front of Jean,” (Y/N) joked. She tried to fake her confidence and push her nerves away but when Sasha gasped and tugged on her wrist, she felt as insecure as a few seconds ago. 

She could hear some aggressive shuffling behind her, presumably someone pushing Armin towards his own room. Sasha halted abruptly, a body crashing right behind (Y/N) to push against Sasha in a domino effect. She turned to face Armin with a smug Connie, Sasha quickly turning around to smile at the two timid figures. 

“You can’t cheat! Scout’s honor!” Sasha explained, shoving the two bodies into the room. She threw a thumbs up with Connie before they closed the door in front of them, the tension and silence absolutely thick. (Y/N) leaned against the wall next to her, glancing over at the blond guy uncharacteristically shy. 

“This shouldn’t be so awkward!” (Y/N) explained to herself, loud enough for Armin to hear. “It’s like when Sasha and I dance in the clubs, we’re friends, it’s not weird!” 

It was evident that she was trying to convince herself more than him in this weird circumstance. She knew it was nothing at all like that because (Y/N) wasn’t into Sasha, it wouldn’t be automatically intimate for her. But here she was with Armin, alone with her t-shirt in the other room. She took a deep breath before shaking her joints like a theater kid, faking her self-confidence to make the next move. 

“Okay, where should we do it?” she asked, looking around. There were various options in his apartment bedroom, there was his queen-sized bed, his desk chair, his daybed, heck! His toilet too, since he had a private bathroom. 

“Would the chair work?” he asked, biting his lip in worry. She laughed, shrugging. “I haven’t done this before, so I wouldn’t know.” He laughed alongside her, walking over to the gamer chair to place his bottom against. The way he walked over to the desk chair, the way he hit his lips, the way he licked them while looking her over-- it was definitely too much for her. But, she knew that this would probably be the only chance to show any kind of intimate affection to Armin, so in her mind, she had to make the best out of this situation. So, she shoved her nerves away one last time and got her phone to scroll through the music she had. 

“You’re positive about this? We could always just fake it,” he comforted, eyes gliding all over her body. She wasn’t sure how long she could hold the confident facade over his staring, but if she could play this dare off as something between friends in the end, everything would be fine. Right?

“Don’t worry about me Armin,” she said as Doja Cat began playing from her phone. It felt silly to dance to a song so sensually while playing through such a small device, but she just ignored it. “Gives me practice, might have to drop out if tuition keeps increasing,” she joked, placing the phone next to him on the desk. He nodded and let out a short chuckle, watching as she stood in front of him. He watched how her hips swayed off-beat for a few seconds before getting the hang of it. 

She conjured every Magic Mike and Hustlers scene from the deepest crevices of her mind to get an idea of what to do. Hesitantly, she slid her left hand up to her shoulder and teased her bra strap while her right hand rubbed against her own thigh. She could feel his gaze, it was heavy and intense as she carried herself over to his thigh. He could feel the slight brushes of the inside of her thighs against his while she continued to sway. She sucke both lips into her mouth to prevent a nervous chuckle from escaping, lifting both hands above her head. With slow movements, she lowered a hand to rest on her chest. 

She paused for a second to think of her next step, unsure on what move to make next. She felt a rush of adrenaline go through her as she made eye contact with Armin; ocean blue eyes blown wide, pink lips parted, and his hands itching to touch her. Could he be enjoying himself? She gently took both of his hands to place on her hips, giving her enough space to twirl herself around to face away from him. With hands still on her hips, she sat in the space between his legs and moved her body to the beat. She could hear the material of both of their pants rubbing up against each other, his light touches turning to squeezing as she pressed against his groin. 

Actual confidence entered her body as she heard his breath quicken, before spinning around to a squat to place both of her hands on the top of his parted thighs. She trailed them up until they reached his hips, just like how Sasha had done it a while ago, her (E/C) eyes not daring to break eye contact. She smiled up to him innocently, cheering herself on when he let out a shaky exhale. 

“(Y/N),” he mumbled, one of his hands landing on top of hers. She cocked her head to the side, standing up smoothly as the song continued. “Mmm?” she hummed out, straddling his left leg and using both of her hands to run them up and down his shoulders. His hands found her hips again, but this time, the weight he offered caused her to lower herself more into his thigh. A gasp left her lips at the pressure between her clothed cunt and his thigh. Something inside of her clicking while she pushed his hair back, her hips grinding softly against him. 

It was Armin’s turn to gasp because of the feeling of her body pressing against him, his face turning red as he watched her squirm around on top of him. “What were you going to say, Armin?” she asked, leaning in towards his ear. She could feel her excitement cultivate in every single place in her body at how Armin was reacting to her. It was like a switch, something allowing them to not care about holding back anymore. He brought his hands up to her hair, fingernails scraping her scalp affectionately. 

“Can we kiss?” he asked into her ear, her nose buried into his shoulder as her grinds began to turn into rocking into his thigh. Without even a second passing, she pushed her lips against his, gleaming at the intimate contact. She was afraid he could taste the faint taste of alcohol, or the more prominent peanut butter and jelly, or maybe even the pomegranate chapstick on her lips. She never wanted more to wash her teeth, but when the hand in her hair began to scratch at her scalp again, she melted. She felt being dragged into him, chest now up against chest. She parted from his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“You can touch me,” she said, a low moan slipping out of her mouth. He quickly placed his lips on hers to muffle it, hands now groping her ass. The kiss felt needy, it felt hot, and Armin and (Y/N) could both agree that they felt like they were waiting too long for this. He pulled away from her, a glint of something she’s never seen before in his eyes. 

“Don’t want them to hear,” he said with a trace of shyness. She nodded, rocking against his thigh as she felt herself warm up at the action that she was partaking in. She leaned towards his neck, pressing her soft lips against his neck. 

Armin let his head press against the back of the chair, getting intoxicated on the smell of her hair and smoothness of her skin. Armin used both hands on her ass to rock her back and forth. She could feel his hardened cock against her right thigh.

“You’re so beautiful,” he complimented as she sat up again, watching how her breasts jiggled at each drag. His blond hair was now tousled due to hands running through them and his cheeks had a dainty blush, as if he weren’t practically the one to take the lead now. 

Before she could praise him, she felt his hand land on her boob. “Is this okay?” he asked, his warm fingertips almost burning through her cold chest. She nodded, wrapping her arms behind herself to unclasp her bra. Armin let his head hit the back of his chair again as he watched how the straps slipped off her shoulders. Her upper half was now in full display, Armin groaning softly as she pressed herself against him again. She could feel herself grow warmer and warmer, particularly the spot between her legs. 

“You look so pretty on top of me,” he complimented again, watching how her cunt ground itself into his thigh. She leaned down to his shoulder and bit gently, a moan muffled by the man’s shirt. She held her moans in to keep the possible group of people outside the door oblivious of what was happening inside the room but without thinking, her hand rubbed against his hard-on. His mouth opened wide to let out a moan, “fuck.”

“Holy fucking shit, guys! Armin’s moaning!” 

The door whipped open faster than (Y/N) could scramble off of Armin. She quickly pulled herself into a corner with her bra in hand while Armin rushed over to his bed to cover his lap with a small pillow, but not before rushing over to cover (Y/N) with a small blanket. 

Sasha and Connie had already made themselves at home in Armin’s bedroom, Sasha bouncing on the bed excitedly. (Y/N) could hear a herd of animals run over to the door, witnessing the mess of (Y/N)’s appearance and Armin’s bright red face. The entire crowd gathered around their friends, Connie trying to pull Armin’s pillow away to tease him. Sasha shot her hand out towards Ymir, Jean, and Eren. 

“You guys owe me ten bucks,” she said, waiting for them to give her her due. She turned to face her friend who was currently covering her face in embarrassment in the corner, blanket huddled around her. “You! Just won me thirty bucks!”

Everything began to grow overwhelming after Mikasa handed (Y/N)’s shirt back. The group grew louder and louder, and (Y/N) could see Armin scratching his head as they all teased them relentlessly. She hushed everyone, reminding them how late it was and how thin the walls were. 

“Yeah, super thin. We heard everything,” Eren teased Armin. She shook her head and gestured everyone out of the room. “It’s getting late, we should all leave.”

Everyone spent their time to pick up personal belongings and trash before leaving Armin’s apartment complex, throwing out quick ‘thank you’s for hosting the weekly hang out at his place again. She avoided everyone’s lingering eyes, even Armin’s out of fear of seeing regret stricken on his face, but she could feel how his stare would linger on her. After a few minutes, it was down to Armin, Mikasa, and (Y/N)-- the onyx-haired girl standing near the doorway to the kitchen to wait for (Y/N) to put away the peanut butter she left on the counter a few hours ago. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Mikasa asked quietly so Armin couldn’t overhear from the living room. (Y/N) felt herself warm up at the implication. Mikasa leaving without her would mean so much more than usual, it wouldn’t just lead to the movie-watching or the early breakfast runs. 

What if Armin didn’t want anything else? (Y/N) knew him, what if he felt embarrassed and just wanted to spend the rest of the night alone? They hadn’t even made eye contact since they both stepped outside the private room. It would be literally horrendous if (Y/N) were to be rejected and try to find Mikasa in the complex parking lot. 

“Should I?” she asked as she leaned over the wooden door frame to take a peek at a flustered Armin. “Wouldn’t that send him a message?” she asked, feeling the same bubbles in her stomach burst as soon as their eyes met. “If you’re trying to date him, this is probably the message you want to send,” she commented. (Y/N) pulled away from his eyesight and turned to face her again, face scrunched up nervously. 

“I guess you can leave without me,” she said cautiously. 

Mikasa smiled at the girl leaning against the stove as a response before taking a few steps back to say goodbye to Armin. (Y/N) could hear them talk for a few seconds before Mikasa slipped out of the apartment. As quickly as Mikasa left (Y/N), she had left the building. It felt like forever until (Y/N) could hear Armin finally walking over to the kitchen. 

“Hey,” he said as he leaned against the entryway of the kitchen. 

“Hi,” she responded, fiddling with her fingers. 

Silence filled the apartment for some seconds. They both knew why she had stayed over, it basically hung out to dry right in front of their eyes, but they couldn’t help but feel shy. 

“Thank you for, you know, helping me get everyone out and cleaning up.”

“Of course, it’s like four in the morning, they should be in bed by now,” she chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. “I wanted to help clean up too, so that was fun!” she lied, watching how he took a few steps closer to her. His hip now was resting against the cabinets, a nice smile on his face. 

“I… I wanted to apologize? For getting ahead of myself,” Armin said, hands fumbling in front of him. (Y/N) tilted her head in confusion, ready to interrupt until Armin continued. “I like you, and during the dare, it just felt real. I forgot what was happening, and I feel like I took advantage of the situation and could’ve made you uncomfortable an--”

“I like you too,” (Y/N) said hurriedly, butterflies swirling around the both of them in excitement and nervousness. “I like you a lot, Armin. A lot, so you didn’t take advantage of the situation or made me uncomfortable. I guess I got a bit carried away too,” (Y/N) said, staring up at the tall man. 

“No! No, you got the perfect amount of carried away,” he reassured, earning a giggled from the girl across him. She could feel joy ready to erupt from her at his confession, tucking a tuft of hair behind her ear. “Well, I think I can get more carried away,” she teased, taking a step closer to him. 

“If you want to get more carried away with me, that is?” she asked, a small smile decorating her mischievous face. For the umpteenth time, Armin’s face collected a dust of pink across his cheeks at her suggestion. She wrapped her hand around his, pulling herself in to him. “I didn’t know our sweet little Armin could be so demanding,” she commented, licking her lips. Armin stood straight as he watched her flirt, his hand quickly placing itself at the back of her neck to bring his lips crashing to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, feeling how his other hand rested on her hip as he pushed her against the dials of the stove. 

Both of them were desperate to feel each other again as they leaned into the kiss, hair wrapped around fingers and fingers trailing down backs. The apartment was filled with silence with the occasional groan from either of the two. Armin pulled away, forehead pressed against hers as he whispered. 

“You gonna show me how carried away you can get?” he asked, relishing at the little gasp she let out from his question. She nodded against him, “I wanna show you.”

With that response, Armin pressed his lips against hers again and quickly led the way to his bedroom. A few stops here and there to lock the front door and turn the living room lights off, but they finally reached the familiar scenery. She could feel his hand travel up her shirt to squeeze the flesh of her sides, his other hand tilting her head up towards him. (Y/N) was tired of waiting, her hand slowly going towards his sweatpant’s waistline to tug it gently. 

He pressed a few kisses across her jaw as he tugged on her leggings, snapping them back to her skin. She quickly took them off to stand in her black undies. His hands began to squeeze at the flesh of her thighs, fingertips tickling the length of them as he lowered himself in front of her. (Y/N) gasped as his hands pushed her knees apart, motivating her to spread her legs open. She felt her knees jitter in anxiety as his breath ghosted the small, wet spot on her underwear. She felt her breath hitch at the way he looked up at her, smiling. 

“Fuck, Armin,” she breathed out, slipping her hands through his hair. He looked beautiful kneeling in front of her, he felt beautiful around her, God, his breath felt beautiful against her. His fingers ran up and down her leg, gripping onto her calf as he placed a small kiss on her thigh. 

“You look so pretty like this,” he mumbled out against her skin, hands going up to play with the hem of her panties. She breathed out, feeling the same butterflies she felt when he called her pretty earlier in the dusk. She reached down to let the underwear hit the ground, spreading her legs once again to leave herself in full display in front of his face.

(Y/N) gasped out at the light, feather touches of his fingers dancing across her slit. She felt her grip on his hair tighten, a whine leaving her lips at the barely-there grazes. His lips kissed around the area, circling around her cunt and teasing her with how close he was. 

“Please Armin,” she whispered out, placing her head against the wall. It was like he was waiting for some sort of consent, because after her little plead he licked up the wetness on her lower lips. A loud moan filled the quiet room, his tongue licking up the slit  _ slowly _ . His tongue encases (Y/N)’s clit, sucking lightly. 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, feeling how his fingers tease at her opening. She can hear-- feel him chuckle into her cunt, shooting vibrations up to her clit. She felt herself slip down the wall slowly, to which Armin decided to help by digging a finger inside of her cunt. Her hands shoot out towards the wall to grip onto anything, but the only thing her fingers grazed was the light switch. (Y/N) began moving her hips, feeling how he slipped another finger inside as the sucking turned to swirls in his mouth. 

She watched him pull away with disappointment to only be replaced with moans as his fingers continued to pump themselves inside her as his other hand began to rub circles on her clit. She opened her mouth, eyes twitching at the pleasure she felt as she made eye contact with Armin. She could feel it climb up her core, the constant movement causing her to feel intense heat overwhelm her. His finger curled inside of her to touch a spongy button inside of her. She jutted her hips out to him, a heavy whine leaving her lips as she closed her eyes. 

“Shit, Armin, I think-- I’m cumming,” she said quickly, lewd noises of her cunt filling her mind. Armin was making her feel good, it was Armin between her legs. 

“Let me see,” he responded simply, hands never relenting. That was all for her to cry out to him, back arching away from the wall as her head threw itself back. If she was in any other position or situation, she would have cried out in pain but no noise was able to slip out of her except a loud groan of bliss. 

Armin watched her as she came down, her hands pressing against his shoulders for her to not fall to the ground. Both of his hands began to slow down, allowing her to ride through her orgasm. He slid his fingers out of her as soon as her eyes were back on him. He placed both of the wet fingers into his mouth, sucking up the sticky mess she had left him. Her stomach flip-flopped as he stood up, hard cock now pressed against her lower stomach. 

His lips were back on her, her tongue catching the taste of her cunt in his mouth and she couldn’t help but let out a moan against his lips. He pulled the woman away from the wall, gently pushing her towards the bed. “You wanna keep going?” he asked as she hit the mattress. Without a verbal response, she slipped off the loose top and bra she had on while Armin followed her lead. Down to their birthday suits, Armin climbed over the young woman and placed small kisses over her jaw and neck. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, I’ve liked you for so, so long,” he confessed. She could feel his cock pressed against her thigh, her pussy throbbing at the mere thought of him being so close to her cunt. As his hands roamed her body in eagerness to know every inch of her, sweet kisses were placed all over her collarbone and neck. She bucked up to him, craving something, for anything, he could offer her again. 

He quickly stretched over to his nightstand to get a little package out, slipping the condom on to wrap around his beautiful cock. She opened her legs wide happily, placing her hands on his jaw to lead him back to her. Before placing her lips against his, she whispered out, “You’re beautiful.”

He smiled against her lips, hand working between their bodies to rub his tip against her clit. She gasped softly at the sensation, gasped at how he lowered his dick to collect the wetness between her folds. She held her legs wide apart for him, open and sloppy kisses being exchanged between the two young adults. 

“As are you,” he replied, tip dipping inside to tease her. She let out a low whine, peering down to where they both met and watching how his cock played at her entrance. She could hear him breath quicker, wondering how this man could continue to tease himself during all of this, but it all left her mind as soon as he began to sink inside her. 

Moans erupted from both of them as he stayed still before (Y/N) wrapped her legs around his hips. He adopted a slow pace, dick thrusting in and out, and she could feel him press against the same spongy spot from before. Little moans urged Armin on to meet his end, his thumb landing against her clit to rub gentle circles. (Y/N) felt her hand clutching at the same pillow Armin used to cover himself, begging him to go faster.

Armin complied, but not before grasping (Y/N)’s wrists in his hand to place above her head. She felt her cheeks warm up as he straightened up as much as he could to watch how her breasts bounced with every thrust he gave. He met with her eyes, an overwhelming feeling of love blossoming from (Y/N). 

“(Y/N),” Armin moaned out, placing an open kiss against her breasts. “You can go faster,” (Y/N) moaned as his thumb drew tight circles on her. When he looked back up at her, he wore the same genuine smile from before. 

“You like this? You want more?” he asked, thrusts increasing speed by just a fraction. “Yes, Armin, please,” she said, muffled by the pillow now pressed against her mouth. He took it from her and threw it over, “I want to hear you.”

His pace quickened, balls and thighs slapping against sweaty thighs, his hand still wrapped around her wrists. Breasts bouncing, face flush, loud moans-- she knew that all she was offering Armin was causing him to be blinded by lust. The thrusts he offered were accepted each time as (Y/N) traded a whine or moan, nails digging into her own hands. She focused on herself, feeling the same sensation as before her first orgasm. His middle and forefinger pressed against her clit again, twirling it around at the same pace of his thrusts. He could feel her pussy tighten around him, warning him of the inevitable end coming soon. 

“Let me see that pretty face of yours again, come on,” he urged, heavy breath spread across her face. “Look at me,” he added, hand around her wrists sliding down to grip her jaw and force her to look at him. She nodded at his command, feeling herself nearing the edge as fingers applied more pressure to her clit. 

She finally let out a loud moan, louder than expected to which she hurriedly pressed a hand over her mouth. He grunted at the sight of having to quiet herself, cock continuing his unrelenting pace in her now tight walls. She continued to whine out at each thrust before she felt his hips fall out of rhythm, watching how his face contorted to a face of pleasure and a string of curse words left his mouth. 

“Armin,” (Y/N) started as the man flopped besides her. “That was so good,” she said, heavy breaths in-between each word as she watched him walk over to throw away his condom. She waited for him to join her on the bed once again to twist over to face him, the night sky from the cracks of the shades of the window illuminating his face a bit. He laughed nervously, trying to pull the comforter from below (Y/N) to cover her from the cold room. She gratefully wrapped herself around the blanket and huddled closer to the blond, smiling up at him. 

“You were fantastic,” he said dreamily, wrapping a loose arm around her waist. She quickly glanced at the time, gasping at the blaring red 5:02 A.M. “God, it’s so late, or I mean, early,” she said as she returned to their cuddly form. He chuckled at her little observation, burying his head on her shoulder. 

“We can go get breakfast around six if you want,” he asked, his fingers trailing up and down her arm. 

“Same place?”

“Yeah, like always.”

“Okay.”


End file.
